


Another Day Another Struggle

by ouatisbae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouatisbae/pseuds/ouatisbae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a random story that popped into my head. Completely AU. I kinda made Snow a total bitch... :/ I never really liked her much anyways</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The snow fell lightly on to my head as I lay out on the Eastern courtyard. I was cooling down from a fight with my mother I had just had. I had decided to go and find my friend Ruby. We have known each other since we were children. She always helped me when my mother decided to think of me as an improper princess for being myself. I walked down the garden that lead to the front gates of the palace. Ruby lived in the village not too far from the palace where all the people in the higher nobility lived. 

She was on her horse when I saw her. “Hey Rubes.” I say somberly. 

"Hey, did you and your mother get into another fight?" She asked with a grimace.

 

“Just as we always do.” I reply not looking her in eye.

 

“How did you get out of the palace without a guard?” 

“You’d be surprised at how well I can sneak out when I wish too. How do you think I used to explore the woods when I was younger.” I say with as much of a laugh I can get out.

“Emma, what was the fight about this time?” She said trying to get me to tell her what was the matter. 

“Just that I need to get married if I ever want to rule the kingdom. Now that I am of the marrying age we are going to a ball tonight and all the highest nobles and royals are sending their suitors. I do not wish to be married unless its true love’s will. And I have not met one prince so far who I have loved. What am I to do?” I say sighing.

“Em, follow your heart, it will always lead you to what is right and tell you when it is wrong.” She says getting off her horse and giving me a hug. 

“I suppose I should return home before my mother notices I have gone. I will see you as soon as I can. Goodbye Ruby.” I say running back towards the palace.

I creep back in the back garden gate as quietly as I can. I check for any guards who might mistake me for a threat. I am safe to enter. I walk through the courtyard once again and try to think of what my true love will be like. I close my eyes to imagine it. Nothing. Maybe I just don’t have a true love. Maybe I am meant to spend my life alone.


	2. Chapter 2

My hair flowed down over my shoulders. Even with my mother telling me my hair made me look unkept I ignored her constant nagging just for this one occasion. If I am to get married then I wish to look the way I want when I meet my “Prince Charming” . Even thinking about it makes my head hurt. 

“Are you ready to go dear?” My mother, Snow, asks smiling as she walked into my room. “I would really rather you did something with your hair other than just letting it fall like that. You look peasantly.”

As much as I know my mother wants the best for me, we have quite the difference of opinion when it comes to my life. I would rather be sword fighting and riding horses than being regal and drinking that horrid tea. I would love to live in solitude on a farm somewhere or some place where my mother couldn’t dictate my life. 

“Yes mother, I’m ready to go now. And I don’t think I look peasantly at all. I think it looks nice.” I say confidently. 

“Yes, well, no sense in changing it now, if we are going to get their on time we had better get going. “ She says walking out of the room and presumably down the stairs. 

This ball is in my honor. My mother thinks our main palace is a terrible place for parties. She rather's us go all the way to our summer palace on the other side of the kingdom. It’s a half a day's journey and I’m dreading every second of that trip completely. 

After waiting to make sure my mother was outside I started walking to the carriage. I took off the god awful heels my mother forces me to wear so I could actually walk down the stairs. I get down them sucessfully and head towards the carriage. I climb inside and sit across from my mother and father. Him giving me a sympathetic look as he say what I was wearing. He of all people knew of my mother’s wrath when it came to parties and making sure they went well. She was a control freak and she hated anything that didn’t go her way. 

The carriage pulled away from the palace and I sighed quietly to myself knowing that tonight was probably going to go horribly wrong.


End file.
